1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to a wireless communication system configured to determine interests of a visitor for personalizing the visitor's experience at an event.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Typically, participants at an event, such as a trade show, show room exhibit, and the like, walk through the event stopping at exhibit booths to learn about attractions, such as electronic devices that perform services, operations, or functions. Some events can include a directory and/or map of the booths and attractions at the event so that the participant can refer to the directory and/or map when determining at which of the booths the participant will stop. These directories and/or maps, however, may not include complete information about the actual services, operations, or functions that can be performed by the attractions. As a result, participants may bypass some booths that have attractions in which the participant is interested and may stop at some booths that have attractions in which the participant is not interested.
Likewise, when a participant stops at a particular exhibit booth, the participant may not know about certain services, operations, or functions that can be performed by the attractions. As a result, the participant may not gain a full appreciation of the attractions and may overpass services that can be performed by the attraction which may be of interest to the participant. The lack of personalization at events can result in an inefficient use of a participant's time and can result in the participant missing attractions that may be of interest to the participant.